


It's A Smaller World Than We Realize.

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: The world of Remnant was getting smaller.In which, Blake, Weiss, Yang and Ruby dig through some old family books, they find some interesting things.The world was small, and getting smaller.They find some old diaries from there great-grandparents, some of which who fought in the Great War.And as Pyrrha always believed it destiny and fate, everyone else might have to start believing in it to.
Kudos: 1





	1. Ross Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a grammar error, it's meant to be there.

_It's Monday. I'm cold, tired and hungry. We're in Anima, toward the colder regions. Though, theres some nice things. I met a women on the battlefield today, she's working with me and my squad. Her name is Juniper Arc, her eyes are like nothing Iv'e ever seen before, such a diamond like blue. Her hair shines a brighter gold than the sun._

_It's not cold with her around._

_\-- Ross Rose._

* * *

_It's Friday now and my second entry of the week. Not much conflict for the past few days. We were hunting and ambushed by a group of Grimm, but we killed them and escaped. I began talking more with my teammates today. One is named Taka Xioa Long, he has blonde hair and green eyes, but says his wife and there bundle of joy have blue eyes._

_It's getting warmer in the tents every time I meet another solider._

\-- _Ross Rose._

* * *

_It's Thursday and almost a week since I made another entry. I met a new man who will be joining are squad. He's a Faunus, a cat of some sort apparently. A puma I believe he said. Apparently he's also an active out-speaker of Faunus labor, cause he has claws and they retract so he fits in with humans. I like the guy, he's got some reserved sass to him. His name is Geese Belladonna, which is a super ironic name for a puma._

_\-- Ross Rose._

* * *

_It's Wednesday. I met another man today named Lee Ren. He's decently old and has a grand kiddo on the way, and they think it's a boy so they'll name it Li Ren._

_Maybe I should start a family once this is all over. Retire to one of those islands off the coast. Maybe._

_\-- Ross Rose._

* * *

_It's Saturday. We had a run in with a group of stinky bandits called the branwen tribe. There pests. Otherwise? nothing else to report_

\-- _Ross Rose._

* * *

_It's been months since Iv'e wrote anything. My last entries were in January, it's now August. The war is over. The king of Vale had everyone at his feet._

_Now that this is all over, my friends are gonna go off an leave. Theres a city near Mantle and Mistral, the women from my first entry, Juniper Arc is off to there. She hails from Mistral, I just learned._

_Lee also hails from Mistral and hes going home to Kurouri and I think I spelled that wrong._

_The Faunus, Geese, is heading to the newly founded continent of Menagerie, he's going to try and help setting things up and making sure rights for Faunus are kept._

_Taka is staying. I have no home left, I just found out. It was destroyed by Grimm. I'm going with Taka to his home: Patch._

_Its cold again without them._

_Everything feels more stone than anything my eyes could ever do._

_\-- Ross Rose._


	2. William Schnee.

" Aw, that's so sad, but like, it's poetic. " Weiss laughed, looking down at the pages. 

" Hehe, so in are little game of fate, it seems Juane, Ruby, Yang, Ren and Blake were fated to meet! " Nora exclaimed, grinning widely. 

Yang snorted. " We are sisters-- " 

" YANG! " Nora cut her off. " Let it sound poetic! " 

Ren was the logic of the room. " Well, now we have an idea how far back Ruby's eyes go. " He pointed out, peering at the last line of the journal. 

_Everything feels more stone than anything my eyes could ever do._

" Well... Nice as it is... Weiss it's your turn! " Ruby giggled, shoving the book into the Schnee's hands. 

The girl fumbled to grab it, before opening it up as everyone gathered to read. 

_I'm a miner, not a warrior. It's cold here in Anima, but nothing compared to the cold of Mantle. A part of me wishes to go home. The other wishes to stay and fight for those who can't. I tell myself past the gunshots, swords and Semblance noises, that it'll all be okay._

_\-- William Schnee._

_It's not okay._

* * *

_I'm scared. Thats inevitable Iv'e learned. I'm not the only one who jumps at the slightest noises._

_I found a boy earlier today. He was crying. He's 16. He doesn't wanna be here. He's scared. He's bad at fighting._

_He's a Faunus._

_A wolf Faunus. _

_Everyone picks on him._

_His name is Marcus Amin._

_He's scared._

_We all are._

_That only brings us Grimm. So we have to man up._

_I got smacked when I told the rest of the squad that._

_We have a female teammate named Coin Ebi._

_She hits really hard._

_I think thats the only thing I have to fear anymore._

_\-- William Schnee._

* * *

_We're gonna attack Vacuo soon as are last major breakthrough. We may lose, we may win._

_If this is ever found by anyone who knows me, Marcus Amin or Coin Ebi, were all sorry we couldn't return._

_\-- William Schnee._

* * *

_Somehow, it seems I'm alive after the chaos that was the king of Vale. Marcus, Coin and the rest of our teammates are gonna get a drink. I'm gonna be seeing my newly born son, Nicholas._

_Wife is gonna kill me for not being there, I already know it._

_Not like Coin didn't already rip my head from my neck._

_I met her husband, and part of me says there gonna be procreating for some reason._

_Marcus isn't going to Menagerie, he thinks of it as a slap in the face. He's staying in Mantle to further Faunus rights._

_I'm proud of the kid._

_He's 24 now. I met him two years into the war._

_Eight years ago._

_I'm not scared anymore._

_\-- William Schnee._


End file.
